


Red Ink 红墨

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Emotions, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The Force
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>梗概：小年轻火药桶的早期故事。赠给reserve。<br/>（原文是“Early modern history of the young tsar bomba.”作者戏称Kylo是一颗苏联制名叫“沙皇炸弹（Царь-бомба）”的氢弹。）</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Ink 红墨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624245) by [fluorescentgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentgrey/pseuds/fluorescentgrey). 



> 梗概：小年轻火药桶的早期故事。赠给reserve。  
> （原文是“Early modern history of the young tsar bomba.”作者戏称Kylo是一颗苏联制名叫“沙皇炸弹（Царь-бомба）”的氢弹。）

**Red Ink** **红墨**

**by** [ **fluorescentgrey** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentgrey/pseuds/fluorescentgrey)

 

Rating: [Mature](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mature/works) （R）

 

授权：有

 

—

 

恨意太甚，有时候他觉得这情感会吞噬他，把他生生烧成灰烬。他的恨富有实感，在空中翻飞盘旋，像滚烫烟雾升起自荒漠表层，不可阻止，漫无标的，成为自身存在的证明。他播撒恨意像氢弹散布放射尘埃。毁灭一切，只留下他自己，或至少留下他的思想。无论日子好还是糟，穿过恨意他只能看到模糊一片，真实则无迹可寻。恨占据着人情感的制高点，又流沙般张开大口吞下他们。他想象自己身处夜晚的沙漠，尖叫着葬身其中。

他很年轻。极其稚嫩而满怀妒意。他的童年充满着这种令人窒息的东西。有时他想，自己在知道何为快乐前就已经知道何为嫉妒了。直到他十六岁，不再是个孩子了，这种感觉才放开了他：那个孩子才是配得上他父母的好儿子，他开始明白过来。他的失败当然主要是他自己的问题，毕竟Dameron和他一样年少有为，却比他理智得多。

他想象自己身在中世纪故事中，有天赋却受了诅咒，在不毛之地即将死去*。他十六岁了。他开始学会让意念集中到别的事情上。他在蓊郁的林中穿行。在那儿，故事变成梦魇——他听见一个声音。

他搜肠刮肚地为自己翻找着所有的记忆。想找到另一个传说中的他。最终Dameron在他身边坐下，就在图书馆的阶梯上。那个世界里暮色阴沉，天空呈现出炽烈的粉紫色光辉，浓密的森林黑魆魆的，天空艳丽，森林吞噬着光。然后Dameron说，你去哪儿？

——哪也不去。

Poe在他身边，把下唇咬得更红。

——你知道我是好意。

他有双温暖可爱的眼睛。他对他亲手制造的混乱一无所知。

——我没——我说的是实话。你干嘛关心？

Dameron凑上来吻了他。他内心沉默的一隅对此毫不惊讶。

他退开时面色惨白，仿佛通向另一重世界的大门被无意间开启。

他暗忖这样能否耗尽Dameron的灵魂。但他不敢触碰他的脑海。

金色的薄雾中，他们凑近彼此，又是一吻。

 

—

 

他回了家。林子里的声音和潮水般的黑暗还在脑中滞留。它随月相的残缺而衰退了。他们在阴影下的偷偷摸摸的吻。夜幕愈发低垂，落日消失无踪。最近的行星上他们建造着金字塔。

他不知道过了多久，直到一个自己杀死了另一个自己，有时他不确定哪个才是他真正的名字。只有Dameron叫他时他才能确信不疑。

梦中他被外祖父抱着，轻轻摇晃，下一刻拥抱者变成了类人类蛇的生物，尸体一般的脸面渐渐腐坏。当他试着挣脱那个怀抱时却动弹不得。呼唤他的声音变成耳边絮絮的低语。他会冷汗淋漓地从梦中醒来，听到她妈妈敲着他的门。

——亲爱的？快到上学的时候了。

他梦见自己死去，Dameron复活了他但他无法说话。所以他没法告诉他“我没有真的活着，你怎么会觉得我活着”。他和父母同桌吃着晚饭。他安静地等待着，知道这一天早晚会来——他再也无法忍受的一天。

一切最终发生的时候，Snoke穿过宇宙进入他的脑海，完全地占据他，又离开他抛弃他仿佛一只丢失的手套。他离开后Kylo Ren发现他还在那儿，阴魂不散。

 

—

 

多年后再见Dameron，所有记忆浮出脑海，却让他毫无感觉。对方年轻的双唇的滋味。机械的细节。他在Dameron眼前撕扯出这段记忆。但他发现在Dameron那儿，一切都发生得和他脑中的完全不同。

击倒他则如同拉扯一张绊网

他和Hux上了床，这开始变成一种很糟糕的习惯。将军操人的习惯像也很可能真的来自军校的课堂。他喜欢在最后关头拔出性器，射在让人难堪的部位上。他的自我十分扭曲。

同时Ren意识到自己有些贪恋起了惩罚。偶尔地——被迫那样弓起背部时——他觉得自己像个婊子，他决定喜欢这感觉，因为它和愤怒大相径庭。

事后他倒在床上，将军去淋浴而他想着Poe Dameron。你对我做了这个吗，他想着。对着天花板上的镜子，他觉得自己需要一道疤痕。

 

—

 

这和Snoke操弄他大脑的感觉很类似。没什么太多的前戏，所以起初会引发这种绝妙的、被扩张带来的疼痛，然后一切渐渐消解，只剩下抽插的韵律。片刻后他不知道自己还是什么。他珍惜因为他畏惧那个时刻。

快感是理性的东西——即使是这样的快感。其他则不是。有时他理解他父母是谁并感激这伟大的象征，他看见自己被一只巨手推过宇宙的棋盘，而他在房间，跪在地上，面对破碎的面具再度祈求指引，拒绝诱惑，克制混乱，为了聚精会神彻底献出自己。

 

—

 

 

难以分辨：

他的原力想他心中出笼的野兽。触碰它则暴戾至极。当他让它浮上来时他会陷入昏厥，随后在灰烬中醒来。

滚烫的梦中，他十年来第一次看见自己的表妹，她用流着与他同源血液的胳膊对抗着他，她看起来像是沙漠化成的女人。她的力量仿佛一片沙海——仿佛引力将船拖向海底埋葬。而在地底下，巨大的野兽在世间留下深深的痕迹。

他开始用Dameron回想他的方式回想Dameron。不麻木，不惆怅，不迷惘。不恐惧，不怨恨，不嫌恶。也不遗憾。那感觉更像是以上所有的变体。这就是他决定喜欢的感觉，因为它和愤怒大相径庭。而于此同时在银河的另一端，Dameron爱上了别人。

Hux和他并排站在Snoke的全息投影前面。——我不同意这是最好的行动方案。晚些时候在将军房内，在他叠放整齐的黑色床单上Ren骑着他，热度袭人，举室昏暗，仅有窗外星光照射进来。我可以现在就杀了他，他想着，快要攀上高潮；他可以把他的心脏挤出胸腔。

行走在走廊上，他发现他不知人们为何畏惧他，因为他强大，还是因为他癫狂。但也许癫狂与伟大并无差别。

 

—

 

恶战结束后他沉入睡眠。一个阵亡军官的房间被征用给他，房门被锁，有人趁他不在拿走了他的光剑。他脸上的伤口被密密麻麻地缝合了，由机器人治疗并给他送去三餐，但他不吃。他看着镜子，发现自己渲染着一直以来想象中的样子，一条分割线另Snoke失望，一条由自己的软弱划出的深谷，标志着他自杀却没有死亡的那个自己。仿佛躯体内的寄生虫。他把手指伸进喉咙，直到开始反胃。后来的某天晚上他从梦中醒来，梦里他撕扯着脸上的缝线。再度醒来时血凝固在皮肤上，毁掉了底下的床单。

他们清理了其他的伤，缝好，治疗，疤痕已经开始消退。机器人过来给他清理。注射让疼痛钝化。

Hux会来；他好像哭过什么的，肯定是因为弑星者基地的陷落。Ren假寐着。将军把他的头发从他前额轻轻拂开。

 

—

 

他没想到自己会变得柔软。从很小的时候他就失去了这种能力。他生吞自己，但在梦中生长回来。他做梦，他死去，他在天堂遇见父亲；他做梦，他死去，他统领了地狱。他想象自己被狼养大，活在遥远星球上燃烧的冰雪世界。他在黑暗前暗喜着卑躬屈膝，在黑暗中他终于感到完整。最终他趴在Snoke面前，对方一遍又一遍地席卷他狂乱而敏感的大脑，举着刀剔除任何一丝他本该杀死的光明的残余。

——如果我没找到你，你会做出什么？

那嗓音令人安心。他吻着戒指，乞求疼痛停止但没能如愿。他用闪电劈开自己。内心某处他告诉自己他活该如此。

 

—

他醒来，发现Hux坐在床靠窗的一边，头埋在臂弯内，他的红发乱糟糟的，皮肤在月光下显得苍白。他背上有着些陈旧的痕迹，代表着他的失败，像个孩童深陷废弃的矿井所处的肥沃林地。

Ren再度入睡，他醒来时将军已经不在。他起身洗脸，穿衣，庄严地穿回盔甲。在镜中他盯着自己的双眼，哪里的虚空扩散着包围了他，直到他的力量另它颤抖起来。

头脑最清晰的时刻他记起自己自出生即潜力无限，并渴求着达到极点。年轻的氢弹。全银河系中他的愤怒是最大的存在。即将引爆，已趋临界。多年的燃烧已让他极度疲惫。

 

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：没有reserve和她讨厌的关于Poe的理论，就不会有这篇文。标题来自deerhunter的《Red Ink》。  
> 译者注：  
> 注1：这段的原文是“dying in Corbenic beyond the wasteland”，涉及艰涩的圣杯传说里的概念，直译不好理解被我处理掉了。  
> 注2：这文很文艺很晦涩很任性很不好好说话……大致是说Ben爱又嫉妒Poe，后来变成Kylo后彻底坏掉了。


End file.
